Una Guerra Apestosa
by aZrIm.mIdOrI
Summary: Otra vez pelea entre los Gryffindor y los Slytherin, sólo que los líderes de siempre han desaparecido... y el hedor inunda los pasillos.


Bueno esta fue mi primera historia, pero la publiqué después porque se me olvido que la tenia xD, la verdad no se que me fume, (no se que me fumo cada mañana). Es para nande_chan por ayudarme con mi tarea (es que la vieja esa esta loca y no enseña xD).

Advertencias: ¿slash?, probabilidades de que al terminar de leer, apesten un poquito xD

Beta: Vampisandi

Disclaimer: Nopo nada es mío, todo es de la rubia creadora de nombres horribles.

Summary: Otra vez pelea entre los Gryffindor y los Slytherin, sólo que los líderes de siempre han desaparecido... y el hedor inunda los pasillos.

Una guerra apestosa.

Alumnos corrían despavoridos, huían del terrible hedor que circulaba por los pasillos.

Las chicas chillaban, los chicos se empujaban.

¿Cuál era la razón de tal disparate?

En el corredor había una guerra…

¿Guerra?

Así es, una guerra, una de bombas apestosas.

¿Quiénes iniciaron? ¿Con qué propósito?

El humo oloroso que rondaba por los pasillos no dejaba ver a los participantes de aquella apestosa lucha.

Pero si uno se acercaba un poco (lo que era prácticamente imposible pues uno terminaría desmayado a no ser que tuviera una máscara de gas), se podían distinguir en un frente de la batalla a cuatro chicos, Gryffindor si no me equivoco. Al parecer los soldados específicamente eran: Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas y Neville Longbottom, aunque el último solo observaba aterrado la escena más que combatir ¿No hacía falta ahí un chico de _ojos verdes_?

¿Y los contrincantes?

Del otro lado del pasillo se podían distinguir a alumnos obviamente (¿Acaso pudieron ser de otro lugar?) de Slytherin: Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe ¿No hacia falta ahí un _rubio_?

Desde abajo se podían escuchar los gritos y pasos acelerados de los estudiantes que huían, y tal vez no se oía, pero bien que se olía el hedor que dejaban las bombas apestosas a su paso.

–Harry pásame otra –se oyó gritar al pelirrojo, pero para su sorpresa no hubo respuesta alguna.

– ¿Harry? –Ron volvió a preguntar sin recibir respuesta.

El pelirrojo volteó, no encontró al chico de cabello azabache y ojos verdes.

– ¿Dónde está Harry?– preguntó a sus compañeros.

–No sé, desde que empezamos con las bombas no lo he visto –dijo Dean.

–Tal vez fue por más bombas –mencionó Neville asustado.

–Eso es imposible, nos trajimos todas las que teníamos –le respondió Seamus.

–Bueno nos ocuparemos de eso luego– dijo Weasley tomando otra bomba apestosa y lanzándola a sus oponentes.

Del otro lado del corredor…

– ¡Malfoy necesitamos más bombas! –gritó Blaise

–Malfoy no está –le respondió Crabbe.

– ¿Cómo que no está?

–Se fue cuando empezamos a lanzar las bombas –dijo a su lado Goyle.

–Ese idiota, nos deja cuando estamos a punto de perder –murmuró Blaise –. Bueno Goyle ve por más bombas –ordenó el chico.

Goyle se marchó al parecer hacia las mazamorras, mientras los otros dos seguían lanzando las bombas.

Mientras tanto a un salón lejos del campo de guerra, entró un chico de cabello negro azabache y enmarañado, ojos verdes que se escondían tras unos anteojos y una peculiar cicatriz con forma de rayo en la frente.

Se volvió y miró a aquel chico que ya ocupaba el lugar antes que él.

– ¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy? –preguntó enojado.

–Eso lo debería preguntar yo Potter, yo llegué primero–respondió arrogante el rubio.

–No estoy de humor para ti Malfoy –dijo hastiado el moreno y se volvió hacia la puerta dispuesto a salir.

–Yo no saldría si fuera tú, esos idiotas han empezado su guerra y créeme el hedor quedara por unas cuantas horas.

– ¿No deberías estar ayudándolos? –preguntó Harry y alzó una ceja.

–Lo mismo digo de ti –Draco se recargó en la pared siendo indiferente con el otro.

–No me apetece estar ahí, además terminarán castigados y esta semana ya tuve demasiado de castigo –miró al rubio, dando a entender que los castigos habían sido por la culpa de éste.

–Para mi esos juegos son infantiles y como dices, no quisiera terminar castigado y menos con la comadreja y tus amigos inútiles.

Volviendo al campo de batalla, esperen… ¿Y la guerra?

Al parecer el fuego cruzado había acabado.

¿Acabado? ¿Cómo, si daba para rato?

Pues así es, había acabado, la razón…

¿No es obvio?

Se pudieron divisar los gritos de la profesora McGonagall hacia los estudiantes.

¿El castigo?

No creo que haya sido algo pequeño y menos cuando la enfermería estaba saturada de alumnos desmayados por el hedor.

Volvamos con Potter y Malfoy.

En el salón vacío encontramos a Harry y a Draco desnudos besándose en el suelo.

¿Desnudos? ¿Besándose?

*Uno entiende golpes, hechizos, sangre, pero ¿Besos? ¿Desnudos?

~Oye yo no soy quien dice como suceden las cosas

*¬¬ De echo si lo haces

~Shhh calla que se van a enterar

~Ejem ejem como decía antes de que me interrumpieran:

Hay cosas que la ciencia nunca podrá explicar…

Y por si se preguntaban por que había una guerra de bombas apestosas:

Después de un viaje a Hogsmeade, Ron, Harry y Hermione regresaban a la sala común. En el camino se encontraron con Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood y Neville Longbottom (¿Qué hacían juntos? Pregúntele a alguien que sepa), pronto se encontraron con Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas (de ellos se entiende perfectamente que estén juntos).

Dejaron a Luna en una desviación hacia su propia sala común y siguieron su camino.

Las chicas platicaban de sus cosas y los chicos revisaban su nuevas adquisiciones de Zonko, Harry iba de baboso pensando en quien sabe que (todas sabemos que pensaba en cierto rubio de ojos grises).

Cuando (así con tonito de cuento de hadas) se toparon con un grupo de Slytherin (Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, seguidos de Crabbe y Goyle), se detuvieron a algo así como un metro de distancia de los Griffyndor, hubo algunas miradas asesinas, unos comentarios mordaces, la huída de las chicas al descubrir lo que se avecinaba, unos cuantos maleficios y bombas, muchas bombas apestosas.

¿Y cómo fue que Draco y Harry desaparecieron?

Es que en unas de esas miradas asesinas, hubo algo más que una mirada asesina, entre el humo y el hedor Draco se marchó, claro que su desaparición no fue tan desaparecida como parece, ya que Goyle se dio cuenta (Y es el muy inteligente Goyle).

La de Harry fue más huída de espionaje.

Se aseguró que nadie notara su presencia (estilo james bond) y cuando el humo era suficientemente espeso como para que no lo vieran, hizo un encantamiento casco–burbuja para poder salir vivo de ahí, obviamente siguiendo a Draco.

Por lo que, si pensaban que ambos hayan entrado en el mismo salón por coincidencia, muy equivocados estaban.

¿Y cómo diablos supieron ambos en que salón?

~ ¿A ver que no prestan atención? Ya había dicho que hubo algo más que una mirada asesina, si no entendieron, son muy lentos (XD)

Y así acabó la lucha pero empezaron los encuentros furtivos entre Harry y Draco.

Listo… ¿Review? *ojos de cachorrito*


End file.
